


The Supplier

by KenzieFive



Series: Psychoteeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murderers, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT Secret Santa fic for tumblr user peter-fapaldi</p><p>He's just the supplier, it's not his fault.<br/>Psychoteeth AU</p><p>May continue this AU with separate fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supplier

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! <3

She was a fighter, he’ll give her that, screaming and flailing the whole way. Once they got on the stairs, though, she was worn out and had no energy to keep it going. She practically let him pull her down willingly, accepting the fate that was given to her and starting to cry.

She cried for her mother and father, who she never said goodbye to and wouldn’t ever get the chance to. For her boyfirend, the last words she said to him being ‘I hate you’. For her friends who were with her tonight, who she ditched for the man that was about to end her life. Or so she thought.

“Do you think those ugly noises and wet face are going to help, love? He doesn’t like it when they’re upset, it makes him angry.” His British accent did nothing to remedy the situation.

She hiccupped, but didn’t stop.

“I am simply the supplier, no more and no less. He gets a craving; he gives me a list of criteria, and you just so happened to unluckily fit the model.”

She began to cry even harder.

“What’s your name, darling? I’ll tell you mine.” He, now gentler, sat her in a metal chair bolted to the ground and began tying ropes around her wrists. “I’m Gavin.”

She stayed quiet, now crying silently, but replied. “Lindsay.”

“What a lovely name, so lovely.” He genuinely smiled at her after tying the last knot around her ankle. “A right shame.”

“What’s he going to do to me?” Her red hair was disheveled from the struggle, sticking to her tear-stained face and falling over her shoulders. He brushed away some of the strands, fixing what he could.

“Hard to say, depends what kind of mood he’s in. Michael can be extremely cruel or uncharacteristically kind. Usually he’ll make you suffer mentally, until you snap, and puts you out of your misery. He has a way with words.” He had pulled up a stool from the corner of the basement. “One time he was particularly angry and beat this poor blonde, and for the life of me I wish I could recall her name. Barbara maybe, I don’t remember.”

This girl was already broken; her mind was so fragile that the trip here was enough torture. That was a good sign, Gavin supposed, she might take a likeing to her kidnappers more easily. She began to cry again, repeating over and over, “I don’t want to die.” The wild-haired man could do nothing more.

“I know you don’t, they never do. Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

The door on the far side of the dimly lit room creaked open, and a slightly shorter man stepped out.

“She’s perfect, you know me so well.” He approached his supplier, stroking the girl’s arm as he passed and earned a whimper.

“I knew would like her, I would never disappoint my boi.”

He was much paler than the British man, but much more muscular. Pleased, he grabbed his face and pulled it down for a kiss.

“What is going on here?” Lindsay screamed, struggling against her restraints.

“Oh, Lindsay sweety, I didn’t tell you? Why would a man, in his right mind, supply women for another to kill?” She stared at him as he bent over to look into her eyes. “The answer, of course, is that he loves him.”

“Gavin, have you been gossiping about me again to the ladies?” Michael asked playfully.

“It’s hard not to.”

Michael knelt down next to Lindsay. “I used to find girls on my own, until one day I found Gavin and took him home with me. Taught him my ways, trained his body and mind for it, loved him… Girls like him more than me, ands a scientific fact that I’m sure can be proven, so he became my supplier. And as payment, I get all hot and bothered killing you and fuck him.”

“And I love it.” Gavin gave the two of them some space, smirking.

He leaned in, pressing his nose to her cheek. “I want to kill you so bad, but I have bigger plans for you, Lindsay. I think you’re capable of murder.” Grabbing her jaw, he forced her head towards him and kissed her, hard and angrily, until she kissed back. As soon as she did, he broke their connection, and replaced with a brute slap to her face. She cried out painfully as he spoke again. “I can’t wait to break you in.”

“Michael…” She said meekly, watching him get up and go over to Gavin. He was anxiously waiting for him, kissing him to regain his territory. She watched as Michael whispered to him, and Gavin walks over to her as he leaves back through the door he came from.

“Get your asses in here as soon as possible, I’m not going to wait all night.”

He began to untie the ropes on her. “You best not try anything funny, because kind Michael can turn bad at any second. You’ve been given an opportunity, don’t waste it.” She made no attempt to attack him or flee after he was done. “Seeing how we’re both going to be screwing the same man, better get to know each other. I’m Gavin Free.”

“Lindsay Tuggey.” She dried her face with the back of her hand and fixed her dress. He stroked her slightly swollen face.

“He’s Michael Jones. Welcome to the team, I guess, and sorry for the troublesome orientation.” That was the last thing he said to her befoe escorting her into Michael's room.


End file.
